moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Third Great War
Allied Nations * United States * European Alliance * Pacific Front |side2 = Soviet Union * Russia * China * Latin Confederation |side3 = * PsiCorps * Scorpion Cell |goal1 = Repel the Soviet invasion |goal2 = Establish Soviet control over Europe and North America |goal3 = Build up organisation to be capable of executing Yuri's plans of world subjugation |commanders1 = * President Dugan† * Allied Commander |commanders2 = * Premier Romanov * Soviet General |commanders3 = * Yuri * Rashidi * Yuri's Proselyte |forces1 = * Allied infantry, armor and air forces * Experimental technologies provided by Siegfried and SteinsTech |forces2 = * Soviet infantry, armor and air forces * State-of-the-art heavy weapons and defensive technologies * Nuclear weapons |forces3 = * Minimal infantry, armor and air forces * Psionic adepts and infiltrators * Assistance of Scorpion Cell |casual1 = Massive|casual2 = Massive|casual3 = Heavy}} The Third World War, or World War III, was a global war that lasted for most of 1982, beginning when the Soviet Union, led by Russia - along with the Latin Confederation and China - invading the United States of America, as well as Europe, with support from the Russian-created PsiCorps, a mysterious group led by Yuri who employed mind control and manipulation to assist in the war. Opposing the Soviet Union were the Allied Nations, a loosely aligned military alliance consisting of the USA, European Alliance and the Pacific Front. Despite the best efforts of the Allied Nations, who for a while seemed to be turning the tide, the Soviet Union was able to eventually win the war with the usage of their deadly nuclear arsenal, taking control over all of North America and all of continental Europe, with the British Isles still under Allied control. In addition, Russia was successful in defeating a Chinese/Pacific Front coalition that attempted to usurp their position as leader of the Soviet Union, while Yuri's PsiCorps was successful in advancing their goals. Major events to be detailed are: * Invasion of America * Invasion of Europe * Counter-invasion of Russia by Pacific Front/America * Insurgency in Africa/Middle East led by Scorpion Cell, including Soviet/Allied involvment * War and insurgency in China between PRC and ROC, including involvement of PsiCorps and Russia * Chinese/Pacific Front invasion of Russia * Chinese & Pacific Front war, including PsiCorps involvement Background Forty years have passed since the Allies won the Second World War and killed Josef Stalin. In that meantime, the Allies have elected a puppet governor, Premier Alexander Romanov (Rumored to be a distant cousin of Tsar Nicholas II), to keep relations between the Allied Nations and the Soviet Union stable. While it was successful at first, things started to nosedive since the appointment of a mysterious man called Yuri as Romanov's chief advisor. The Allies began to suffer across the world. Due to political pressure, the Allies were forced to retreat their forces from Russian territory. China, Mexico and most of South America had turned to communism while all contact with the American intelligence network in Asia was mysteriously lost. The final result culminates in March 8th, 1982, with Romanov's declaration of war against the United States and massive Soviet invasion forces attacking from both the Pacific and Atlantic Oceans. Alongside these fleets, The Latin Confederation also pushed up through Mexico, nearing the American border each day. The US would've just used their most capable deterrent, the Peacekeeper ICBM network, to fend off these threats to its coasts & borders. However, it was disabled under unknown circumstances (Unknown to them, PsiCorps troopers infiltrated the facilities where the Peacekeeper silos were kept and destroyed them from within. The agents soon committed suicide to avoid the Americans from linking the evidence together). As shots began to be fired across both Western and Eastern seaboards, the American forces desperately rally to safeguard Washington D.C. from an incoming Soviet assault, knowing that both the Pentagon and White House are vulnerable. Elsewhere in the Eastern United States, a top class Soviet General was tasked with destroying American forces and occupying New York City. Prelude to War New Heroes, Old Heroes Ten years before the invasion of America, an opportunity to reacquire the bodies of the two old heroes, Volkov & Chitzkoi, arose as the Allies were in the process of withdrawing from Eastern Europe, due to political pressure from other communist countries. An isolated Allied regiment was in the possession of these bodies at an abandoned Soviet Tech Lab in East Ukraine. A special operations squad consisting of Boris and Morales was assembled with the objective to reclaim the bodies of these old heroes and return them to Soviet hands. Shortly after their deployment, they made quick work of enemy forces and secured the area around the Tech Lab. Morales entered the facility and then got into the truck containing the cybernetic bodies of Russia's previous heroes before driving out, Boris following on behind him. After they secured the extraction point, Boris and Morales both escaped the area, along with the truck, before the Allied forces began to realise what just happened. They wouldn't know what exactly occurred until their base in Paris was destroyed by a revived Volkov & Chitzkoi ten years later. Initial Offensive Soviet Invasion of United States Operation: Peacekeeper Given that a face-front ground invasion would no doubt alert the Americans to a threat to their missile network, the Proselyte's agents, a few Adepts, utilized subterfuge as touring civilians to land in a nearby marina, where a small American military outpost with a Voyager transport for river crossings was stationed. One of the Adepts went to secure it, albeit with a bit of difficulty, particularly the American German Shepherds whom accompanied infantry in patrol duties constantly. The Voyager and its occupant were used to transport the other agents, to the other side of the river, past a fortified beach where a few American forces could be mind-controlled as an escort. The Proselyte was informed of a Satellite Hack Center in the region that could be used to survey the immediate area and thus locate his target. Reinforcements came in the way of more Adepts and a team of Engineers that'd be used to control this Center, doubtlessly under guard. The Proselyte was forced to rush his agents to the target, as he is aware the clock was ticking – The Americans weren't waiting for anyone's order to fuel the rockets and would be ready to fire the instant Dugan gave the final order. At worst, the rockets would be ready to launch in less than an hour. Managing to capture the Satellite Hack Center, the Proselyte locates the silo network, which was heavily defended and locked tight in, and thus realized only a skilled infiltrator could ensure an easy means for the Adepts to enter and prevent launch. Fortunately, one such Infiltrator, but a single one, was in the area, but miles away, which added further complications. The PsiCorps was forced to fight through patrolling American forces, particularly priority threats like Humvees and Abrams tanks, to get to a small base garrison to locate and subdue the Infiltrator. From there, and with most of the mission time spent, the Proselyte had to dash to the silos' location. At the main garrison, where the silos were located, the PsiCorps had to mind-control a few key targets to eliminate any obstacle or threat that could kill the infiltrator – even authorized personnel would be found suspect if walking unannounced around the AFB premises. The main control center for the missile silos, a Tech Center, was infiltrated in the nick of time. When President Dugan finally gave the order for the Peacekeepers to be launched, the PsiCorps adepts were in position to manipulate the missile command and keep the silos closed, which detonated along with the warheads. With the operation successful, the Proselyte ordered the Adepts to commit suicide to make sure that no traces of what happened could be linked with them. Without the Peacekeeper ICBMs, the American forces were forced to withstand the brunt of the Soviet invasion with heavy losses, until then unaware of the existence of psychic powers or their use prior and during the invasion. With the Adepts' suicide, no immediate link was set and the Americans were led to believe of sabotage. First Battle of Washington The American forces barely had a small gap of time to prepare defenses for a combined enemy amphibious, ground and paratrooper assault, as Soviet forces were spotted traversing the Potomac. The evacuation was started too late, creating further chaos among D.C.'s inhabitants who attempted to flee and were caught in the crossfire. Allied troops garrisoned civilian structures to use as firebases against potential enemy strike routes, as well as amphibious landings in three different shore landings, one of which led straight to the Pentagon. The first Soviet wave consisted of paradropped infantry followed by landings with Borillos and Zübr transports, some of which tried traversing the Potomac causeway to strike the Pentagon from behind. Despite heavy losses, the Allies were able to fend off the invasion. The second wave proved to be far more problematic as Kirov Airships arrived and slowly encroached Washington's coasts to bombard them, which would grant breathing room for the Soviets to move in. The Allied Commander, who was only in charge of a company of troops and vehicles at the time, was granted authority and resources to establish defenses with the help of an external Construction Yard, provided he could defend either of the two City's Power Plants. Most of his investment was performed on Patriot Missile Batteries, which, combined, helped fend off and even shoot down the majority of invading Kirov's. Despite casualties, the Allies on the ground withstood enemy incursions, though several buildings were also torched thanks to the Borillo's heavy flamethrowers. The real emergency occurred at the third wave, as the Soviets were able to deploy a Mobile Construction Vehicle near the U.S. perimeter and established a forward base to sustain the invasion. Relief was scarce, with only four Abrams Tanks and a couple of Aeroblaze AA vehicles come to aid in the defense of the Pentagon. In their panic, U.S. commanders gave the Allied Commander full control of the D.C. forward base and it's structures, unlocking it's weapons protocol. During the assault, despite heavy pressure from all sides, the Allied Commander realized only a counterattack would be able to break the current Soviet hold and deplete the invasion force enough for the Soviets to pull back. A strike force was hastily assembled and pushed to the Soviet outpost, but without artillery or air support, the casualties were heavy. Still, the determination (or rather desperation) was strong enough for the American forces to overcome opposition and destroy the Soviet foothold. No attempts to reclaim the advantage were done by the Soviets, and the invasion force sustained too much damage to continue their advance. Although the cost was heavy, Washington D.C. and the Pentagon were left standing, becoming an inspiration for American forces that the Soviet Union could be held at bay. First Battle of New York Despite the initial losses, Soviet forces were able to establish a foothold in a section of the Hudson river, where a base was set up. Defenses held firm, for the time being, while a lifeline was set for recurring Soviet reinforcements, coming within the hour. The Statue of Liberty, however, was an entirely different story – an amphibious force was stationed at the particular portion of the river, meant for tourism, and all ground access was blocked by firmly entrenched American forces, with reinforcements being marshalled also within the hour. Despite the initial failure, the General persisted on a naval approach to the Statue, particularly where he could set up a force of Dreadnoughts to bombard the monument from a distance. A small force of Typhoon submarines and Seawolves were able to pierce through the defending American amphibious force, particularly it's anti-air defenses, allowing the Dreadnoughts to come close enough to destroy it. The Statue of Liberty was reduced to shambles. Despite the initial victory, the time wasn't quite ripe yet to advance to victory, as the General noticed two Allied outposts established close to bridges that linked to the Hudson's shores. One, in particular, led to the back of the Soviet base and could be exploited by the American forces, if they decided to counter attack. Thus, the General landed two separate parties of infantry aided by tank divisions to clear these positions and secure the bridges. The Americans attempted to stall the Soviet advance by destroying these two bridges but quick Engineer reinforcement resumed progress. Amongst the attack forces was Boris, an iconic Soviet hero, whom helped open most of the way to the Allied positions. Sadly, he was killed in action shortly thereafter. With the bridges secured, the General was finally granted command of the foothold to conduct the final, major objective of obliterating all American opposition. Still, it was a complicated struggle which, even with armored and aerial support in the form of Kirov Airships, the Soviets conquered the city with heavy losses. The General only gained a slight edge with the destruction of stationed American forces meant to stop incoming Soviet reinforcements. Though few, these reinforcements were enough a distraction for the General to breach through the primary American lines and destroy the primary positions in charge of defending the city. The remaining American resistance was mopped up in a matter of hours. The Battle of San Francisco With the "staggering" success in New York City, Soviet Command had decided to slightly shift the gears for the Soviet General, this time to a naval role in the Western United States. While the American Pacific Fleet was extremely powerful, fortunately they were far away to pose any immediate threat to the Soviet forces poised to assault San Francisco. The same couldn't be said, however, about the California State Fleet and the U.S. Coast Guard, as they had enough numbers and weapons to endanger Soviet naval landings. Furthermore, while the American's massive laser shore guns were preemptively eliminated at the start of the war, other coastal defenses, primarily the Grand Cannons, were still functional. The General was thus charged with eliminating both threats, as the Far East Soviet Fleet (Pacific) wasn't as large or powerful as the Western Fleet (Atlantic), so it's loss would be more painfully felt. The General was also informed there wouldn't be any MCVs available for him, so he'd need to be careful with his ground forces and to not be overzealous in using Dreadnoughts to eliminate both Allied bases on both sides of the Golden Gate bridge. In addition to his mission objectives, the General also received a peculiar request from PsiCorps, requesting that anti-air defenses be neutralized on Alcatraz Island, as they'd be airdropped there for an undisclosed operation of theirs. Arrival of the General's assault fleet was signaled with the destruction of the Golden Gate bridge by a Kirov Airship, which was shortly shot down by Allied Aegis Cruisers. This flotilla was a combination of Seawolves, Typhoon submarines and Dreadnoughts with enough ammunition to bombard both the coastal defenses and the Allied bases. The remaining forces would later be mopped up by ground forces coming from both extremes of the Allied perimeter (top left and bottom right corners) as well as landings via Borillos and Zübr transports which the General held direct control. The Soviet fleet's passage across the Golden Gate river was all but a peaceful one, especially with the California State Fleet and Coast Guard everywhere and occasionally reinforced. Almost half of what was supposed to be the Dreadnoughts escort was sunk in ship-to-ship battles, while the Grand Cannons were shot down in 'focused' fire, as most of the V4 rockets were destroyed by the rockets of nearby IFVs stationed by. The landings started shorly afterwards, but ground resistance appeared to have been much far fiercer than it's naval one. Both 'ground teams' were forced to hold their position as the Dreadnoughts bombarded both defenses ceaselessly, while the remaining ships were ordered by the General to rush towards the Naval Yards between both main lands and Alcatraz and destroy them. Despite Soviet losses, the Allies weren't able to deploy further Allied vessels, by then, and thus were ordered to rejoin the Dreadnoughts to protect them. The Soviet ground forces were only able to advance once most of the defenses were bombarded to oblivion. The timely arrival of an engineering team allowed the Soviets to capture one of the Allied bases and assemble enough forces to neuter the disadvantage of an unavailable Soviet base for the General. The actual issue came with Alcatraz itself, especially as it's anti-air defenses were so much comprised of Patriot Missile Batteries as Aeroblaze AA vehicles whose laser cannons could make short work of Dreadnought missiles, and were at an enough safe distance from a direct attack via Seawolves. A small advantage was only found in exploiting the island's defenses' dependance on the city's power grid, which was quickly shut down with the destruction of it's power plants. The Aeroblazes would be dealt with hours later, as well as much of the American resistance, only under through intense firepower. As Alcatraz was secured, PsiCorps moved in for its mission, with the General receiving praise from Yuri himself. With San Francisco captured, it proved of incredible importance for the Soviet forces, much beyond territory control – one of the destroyed American base's records indicated President Dugan had evacuated D.C. and was secretly in San Antonio, Texas. Given that American resistance was being much fiercer than expected, the Union determined another moral crumbling strike had to be delivered, and thus the Soviet General would be given this particular honor. The Assassination of President Dugan Prior to the operations commencement, Morales had successfully infiltrated the American rear lines via a commandeered ice cream truck. However the General needed to construct a Field Bureau before contact could be made with him. For the assassination to be successful, the Soviets had to force the President to retreat to a nearby civilian airfield, which Yuri has assured would be the second most likely place the President would retreat to after a more vulnerable military airfield. It is here that Morales will be in a position to assassinate Dugan. The forward element of the Confederate task force arrived to the most vulnerable point in the American defensive line. Thanks to the quick usage of a Bomb Buggy, it tore a hole in the defensive line that gave the attack force the opening they needed to sweep away the remaining defenders. The General then moved up the rest of the Confederate task force and quickly set about establishing a forward operating base. However the Americans very quickly ascertained what had happened and, very quickly, ground and aerial forces were dispatched to assail the Confederate position. The first to respond were American paratroopers that put a significant amount of pressure on the General, forcing him to establish Flak Cannon defences and ordering Conscripts and Flak Troopers to garrison nearby civilian structures to help fend off the incoming attacks. Strategic usage of the repair drones helped to keep the few Confederate vehicles, that were in the area, alive. Incoming Warhawks and Bulldog tank battalions forced the General to commit a large amount of resources into building up more Flak Cannons, Battle Bunkers and Sentry Guns. With the Soviet position secure for the time being, the General was finally able to construct a Field Bureau and establish comms with Morales. With Morales now linked to the Soviet satellite system, he was now able to make his move to the perch where he could get a clean shot on the President. After fighting and dodging his way through rearguard American forces, Morales was successfully able to get into a position overlooking the civilian airfield. At the same time as this was happening, the General began to push out and attack, using a force consisting mostly of Pyros, Tesla Troopers and Borillos with halftrack anti-air support, in addition to the liberal usage of Bomb Buggy's to destroy the entrenched American infantry. The General's forces were able to fight their way through the city and destroy the military airport, thus ensuring Dugan could only evacuate via the civilian airport. The General's forces began to assault the Alamo, thus Dugan was quickly evacuated to the civilian airport for evacuation. With the President in his crosshairs, Morales successfully assassinated the President of the United States of America. With the President's death, additional Soviet reinforcements were paradropped into the north west of the city. In addition, a stolen Stallion transport helicopter was made available to transport Morales into San Antonio proper. These forces assisted the General in sweeping away the remaining American resistance, thus ensuring an utter Soviet victory. The Fall of St. Louis Soviet Invasion of Eastern Europe Battle of Verecke Pass Meanwhile, in Europe, the Politburo desired the reclamation of it's former territories it lost during the previous war. One of these is Ukraine, which, along with Poland and the United Baltic Republic, have had guarantees from America as well as the European Alliance, and thus have gotten too used with their freedom, to the point of fighting themselves against their former Soviet comrades to defend it. The Battle for Ukraine wouldn't be further difficult if it weren't for the fact the Soviet General in charge is incompetent enough to drive his forces straight through the Verecke Pass, a heavily defended choke point, littered with Allied forces and Artillery Bunkers. As a result, PsiCorps chose to perform this operation for it's own reasons: Despite it's successes, PsiCorps' funding and even independence were always criticized by Soviet Command. It'd take but a single failure for them to take advantage of Yuri's fragile position. They could not fail! A small PsiCorps team under the Proselyte's command airdropped behind enemy lines along with a small Soviet infantry team as escort, right as the first wave of Soviet forces tried advancing through the Pass, but were shortly obliterated not only by enemy numbers, but by the Artillery Bunkers, as well. The gravity of the situation as well as the Soviet Commander's impatience meant the Proselyte had much less time than he had when he had to deactivate the Peacekeepers in America. Fighting heavy enemy resistance, especially close to the Bunkers, the Proselyte figured that, instead of destroying them, he could turn the Bunkers to in turn soften enemy defenses at the pass below. The greatest issue, however, was that he had no Engineers given to him, so he had to resort "convince" the ones already in the field to his side. The first two Bunkers, close to a bridge connecting both sides of the pass and also near an Allied base, were captured, but some of PsiCorps' escort had to remain behind to defend them from European reclamation attempts. The 'replacements' had to come from mind-controlled Allied forces. On the other side of the bridge lied not only garrisoned troops near a farm house, but also a small European outpost with a Barracks in it. The PsiCorps Adepts nearly strained themselves fighting through it, but they had managed to capture the Barracks with a spare mind-controlled Engineer, ensuring a supply of infantry that could fight through the defenses to the other Artillery Bunkers. On their hand, the Artillery Bunkers the Proselyte managed to capture had been at work devastating European positions whom didn't have air support to neutralize the enemy threat. By then the second wave had arrived and, despite renewed artillery support, it was also defeated. The Proselyte was warned that the Soviet Commander would make one last attempt to push through and would mass up forces for it. If that wave was equally routed as the other two, the Soviets would have to abort, meaning a defeat for PsiCorps. With limited time, the Proselyte used all forces from the Barracks he captured to push through the defending Allied Forces and captured the remaining Artillery Bunkers, whom were working around the clocking softening up as much European forces on the pass as they could. Along the way, PsiCorps spotted a reserve of unmanned Allied vehicles that the Proselyte immediately ordered be commandeered, as he prepared his subverted forces for a suicidal plan - Even if the final Soviet advance managed to come through the Pass, he doubted there'd be enough strength to fight through and destroy the Allied base he discovered earlier, since it guarded the Pass' only landslide access to the upper cliff. The Proselyte's forces, despite the advantage, waited until the third final wave arrived to start their advance on the Allied base, and even with the Allied vehicles they captured, the final fight was all but easy. Fortunately, they managed to break through and hold the access long enough for the last of Soviet forces to pass through and finish enemy resistance. Stragglers would be mopped up hours later. With the capture of Ukraine, it meant not only the reclamation of a former USSR territory, but also allowed further un-delayed accesses towards Western Europe. Pretty much like it happened in Vanderberg, PsiCorps pulled out of the area and allowed the Soviets to fight their own war. The Tide Turns Retaking Colorado Springs AFB The Battle of Vladivostok While the war in the United States was going well, back in the homeland, disaster struck! The Pacific Front had joined the war and invaded Russia's poorly defended Far-east territory. To make matters worse is that Russia's ally, China, didn't respond to the situation and merely ignored this backdoor attack. Soviet Command had their hands tied due to the majority of their forces being in United States and within the borders of Europe as well as in the Middle East. With time being so short, the Soviet General left the United States immediately and headed back to the Motherland to muster a defense in Vladivostok. Another warning to him by the Politburo is that the Far East of Russia...was never strongly communist. As a result, he had to be on guard for "defectors" and White Russian resistance, along with the invading Pacific Front forces. It was a tough fight but in the end, the anti-communist uprisings were quelled and the invasion was thwarted. The General's defence had kept the Allied fleet at bay, giving the Soviets more time for their troops in America to consolidate their positions. The United States had to be conquered before another strike from the Far East happened again. Skirmish at the American Border Elsewhere in the US, American forces rushed down to the border and mustered the few defences they had there. The Latin Confederation were advancing through Mexico at a rapid pace. The army approaching would be too powerful to drive back to Mexico fully, so it was decided by US Command that the first assault wave be destroyed, in order to disrupt the initial attack. Utilizing the new tech acquired from Colorado Springs AFB, the Allied Commander managed to wipe out the inital invasion force. LC commanders thought there were more defences at the border than they had initially believed and were ordered back to reorganize and regroup Retaking Mayport Naval Base Second Battle of New York The Threat of MIDAS The Destruction of Chicago Raid on Sakhalin Island Raid on the Topol-M Platforms The Fractued Alliance Soviet Raid on Devon Island The Battle of Hawaii Holding the Line The Battle of the Jizera Mountains Array The Kyoto Operation The Chono Gambit The Battle of Black Forrest Second Raid on the Topol-M Platforms The Last Stand Invasion of Germany Last Stand in the Englsih Channel Aftermath The Battle of Britain is over. The Allies successfully managed to fight off their Soviet attackers and kept the Gladius ABM system intact. For now, they would be able to lick their wounds, regroup & come up with a new plan. Across the world, however, things were not so good for The Allied Nations. The United States had now completely fallen to Soviet hands, only several groups of American Rebels were left. The Pacific Front had betrayed The Allied cause and joined up with China. Russia had put China in its place after they tried to force Moscow to recognize that they were the true leader of the Soviet Union. Later, The Pacific Front & China fought one another after an incident involving a border skirmish between North Korea and South Korea (which was instigated by PsiCorps agents). Russia, bloodied by the recent battle against their former ally, began to rest & celebrate the fact that they had won the Third World War. All across the communist nations (Except China due to the war between them and The Pacific Front), parades and parties were made in the streets. Washington DC was later renamed Stalington in honor of their previous leader, Joseph Stalin. Peace & quiet began to creep into the world. Due to these celebrations, they were not aware of the theft of one of their rocket facilities by PsiCorps troops. Yuri had acquired the equipment, blueprints and ideas necessary for the foundation of his own army (Which he would name Epsilon). He announced to his followers, the Proselyte included, that their time has finally come and that no one would stand in their way. He closed his declaration by stating the following: From this point onward, the Proselyte commands the Epsilon Army in building up a large military force strong enough to challenge the weak Allies and the foolish Soviets by using unconventional but effective weapons. He also oversees the taking of Antarctica sometime afterwards, where it henceforth becomes their base of operations. It takes two years before they are ready to reveal themselves to the world. The Proselyte would soon be given the honor to take part in an action that would make the whole planet know of Epsilon's existence: exposing the Russians' lies that had kept everything in check. Soon enough, the Mental Omega War would begin... Category:Lore Category:Events